halofandomcom-20200222-history
Control Room
.]] A control room is a temple-like structure where an Index is used to activate a Halo's weapons. Structure Installation 04 The main console was found, behind a set of doors with connecting corridors. The large, dome shaped room features a massive hologram of Halo, and the Threshold system in its center. Suspended in the air is a large circular catwalk around the planet. There are no other control stations save for the main control console. John-117, reached the main console and inserted Cortana, who sent him to stop Captain Keyes from unleashing the Flood.Halo: Combat Evolved - Level: Assault on the Control Room He returned to the control room to insert the Index as prompted by 343 Guilty Spark, but was stopped by Cortana. 343 Guilty Spark then sent Sentinels to stop John. After John destroyed the Sentinels, he took Cortana and left.Halo: Combat Evolved - Level: Two Betrayals Installation 05 Here, the Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus brought Miranda Keyes to the control room along with 343 Guilty Spark in an attempt to activate Delta Halo.Halo 2 - Level: Uprising He succeeded in activating the installation, but was slain by the Arbiter and Sergeant Johnson. The Index was removed by Miranda before the weapon could fire. It consisted of a three-leveled structure with a gravity lift in the middle.Halo 2 - Level: The Great Journey Installation 00 Installation 00 had several communication towers that relayed information to and from the Halos that could tell them to fire.Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - The Ark - The Control Room One of these towers could manually fire all the Halo Rings once on stand-by mode. During the Battle of Installation 00, the Prophet of Truth attempted to do this at said tower.Halo 3 - Level: The Covenant Installation 08 The Control Room for the replacement Installation 04 was nearly an identical copy of the control room on Installation 04.Halo 3 - Level: Halo 3 The temple structure and edifice had the same basic triangular shape as Installation 04's control room, with a long support beam running from the ground to the top of the structure. There were minor aesthetic differences, including the walkways on each level being more narrow, as well as the tower at the top being replaced by a large flat landing. The actual control room and control panel is scarcely different from the original. The large dome-shaped room still showed a holographic image of the halo ring, although Threshold was missing from that image (as the ring has not been moved to that point). It was here where John-117 fights 343 Guilty Spark when he goes rampant because John-117 is going to destroy his installation. The "newer" design could also be what Installation 04 originally looked like before the Flood outbreak and the activation of the Halos by the Forerunners. Also, Installation 08's Control Room was more pristine, clean, and unscathed, unlike the dull and gritty feel the Control Room on Installation 04 gave. Installation 09 The Control Room to Installation 09 was radically different from Installation 04 and 04B. Unlike the previous two iterations, 04C's was located in a jungle biome, in the midst of several Forerunner platforms. It appeared that the primary entrance to the facility was through Forerunner elevators. Ellen Anders became trapped in the Control Room while disabling the Ring's weapon system. She and the ring were then sent through slipspace towards the Soell System.Halo Wars 2 - Level: Last Stand Trivia *The control room was first seen in the BETA pre-Xbox version of Halo demo in 1999. In the video, the control room was practically 3 times smaller than the versions seen in the Halo trilogy. *It is most likely that the appearance of the control rooms differ with each Installation since the design of the one found of Installation 04 bears almost no resemblance to the one on Installation 05. It is also believed that as each Halo was built, their control room designs appeared more elaborate and well-defended. For example, Installation 04's control room is smaller than Installation 05's control room. In addition in terms of defense, 04's 1st control room (before its first destruction) was defended by obstacles such as, a series of ramps and stairs, a series of poorly defended blast doors (door control panels horribly placed in terms of strategy), along with a slightly yet passable platform/ramp complete with an observation tower. In comparison to 05's, it's surrounded by fortified walls with architecture similar to the Citadel located on the Ark, inner corridors consists of obstacles such as a series of blast doors (similar to 04's) and several platforms that must be climbed to reach the Installation's controls, a moat/trench around the complexes perimeter, and its entrance is suspended above an island surrounded by neighboring defensive islands. *It has been noted, that when viewed from the top, the main console room of Installation 04 resembles the Marathon logo. This can also be seen in the Installation 08 Control Room. Gallery File:Controlroom.jpg|Exterior view of Installation 04's Control Room. File:Controlrooooom.jpg|Interior view of Installation 04's Control Room. File:Control Room 04.jpg|The entrance to the Control Room of Installation 04. File:Control Room3.jpg|Installation 05's Control Room. File:Control Room Entrance.jpg|The entrance hall of Installation 08's Control Room. File:Halo Hologram.jpg|Inside the Control Room of Installation 08. File:Citadel Side.jpg|The Citadel on the Ark. Sources es:Cuarto de Control Category:Installation Components